Some networks may support emergency calls from mobile devices such as In-Vehicle Systems (IVS) or other devices. As an example, an emergency call may be made from a User Equipment (UE) operating on a 3GPP network. The emergency calls may be performed and initiated in response to an event, such as a car accident. In addition to voice communication, it may be desirable that the call support the sending of data from the IVS or UE to an emergency receiving station. For instance, emergency data generated by sensors or other devices in a vehicle may be communicated from the IVS as part of the emergency call, and may help to describe the severity or nature of an accident or the location of the vehicle.
The emergency data may include relatively small blocks of data that may need to be sent infrequently. Accordingly, the allocation of system resources, such as bandwidth, for purposes of sending the emergency data may be inefficient in some cases. As such, there are general needs for systems and methods for establishing and supporting communication sessions for emergency communication of voice and data.